Be Mine, Forever
by Hosh
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke a kitten. Sasuke gives Naruto the most difficult question he has to answer. SasuNaru, Valentine's.


Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under the tree that Naruto had asked him to meet him at. His fingers fidgeted with the small box in his pocket, dark eyes anxiously glancing up and down the path in search of the blond ditz of a Hokage. He had no idea what Naruto had planned, but Sasuke did have one thing in mind... though he had figured to follow through his idea in a more... romantic sort-of way, but since when did "romantic" fit Uchiha Sasuke?

He's tried that sort of thing before - everything blew up in his face when Itachi had gotten involved. The brunette scowled at the thought, long fingers grasped the small box, tightening his grip around it until it threatened to break. Itachi had wanted him for himself, but Sasuke was past that. He had moved on - the only person he was interested in and wanted was the rokudaime Hokage...

"Oiiiii! Te - me! You awake?!" Naruto waved a hand in front of the Uchiha's face to bring him out of his daze. Sasuke blinked, taking a small step back against the tree. When did Naruto get there? Surely he would've noticed, or at least felt his presence approaching.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke let out a small breath before standing up straight and regaining his composure, "I wish you would stop doing that, dobe. I could always leave right now and leave you hanging." At that, Naruto bolted upright and slapped his hands together, begging the Uchiha to stay, who merely rolled his eyes in response.

"All right, all right... I get it. Now what is it that you want?" A hand rubbed a temple lightly as dark eyes carefully watched Naruto, and... did he just hear a cat? Coming from Naruto? An elegant eyebrow was immediately raised, demanding answers.

"Eheheh... I guess that kinda ruined it, didn't it?" The blond scratched a cheek sheepishly before reaching into his robe and pulling out an orange kitten, who had a blue bow tied carelessly (Naruto's, he was sure. Usually Sakura did those kinds of things.) around its neck. It's summery blue eyes were big, round, and innocent - just like Naruto's. Holding onto the slightly frightened feline carefully, the blond held the kitten out to Sasuke for him to take.

Sasuke himself was speechless. Carefully, he reached out and took the kit from his lover and cradled him in his arms. The kit, curious, then began to sniff at the Uchiha, who was (carelessly) still in his ANBU uniform. A smile then finally made its way onto his face, his brain finally able to function properly after his lapse of speechlessness.

"Thank you, Naruto... I love him. But how...?"

"Hehe, I kinda remembered how happy you were when our cats were around, and they've all kinda passed away since we were genin... so, why not? You've been kinda down lately anyway waiting for me to come home. So I thought I'd get you another kitten since you love them so much!" The words were a bit jumbled and mashed together while he was explaining, but the grin that Naruto gave as he scratched at the back of his neck said it all.

The brunette gave his new kitten a light kiss on the head (and earning a lick in return) before reaching back into his pocket and pulled out the small box he had been nervously playing with just moments ago.

Carefully, he knelt down on one knee - which caught Naruto's immediate attention. The blond stared at him, azure eyes full of curiosity while Sasuke opened the box, revealing the most simple and beautiful ring he had ever seen. There sat two diamonds atop the yellow gold band - both colored, tinted with pigment to show the lightest baby blue and orange hues. Those were Naruto's favorite colors.

A light blush made itself known on Sasuke's cheeks, and while his new kitten started licking his face due to said blush, he managed to get out, "I-I know this isn't as good as a kitten, but... Naruto, will you be my valentine? Will you marry me?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be stunned speechless. He stood there, staring at Sasuke for what seemed like an eternity before nodding, azure eyes welling with tears, "Yes, Sasuke... I will! I will, I will!"

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better gift. Neither could Uzumaki Naruto. 


End file.
